Content providers have long sought to include advertising as part of their broadcasts in order to generate revenue and recoup the costs of content production, and manufacturers of consumer goods have placed their ads with various content providers in order to extol the virtues of their goods to the largest possible consumer audience. For example, ever since their earliest days, radio and television stations frequently have broadcast blocks of ads in between their programming segments. More recently, content providers on the Internet have utilized banner advertisements, pop-up advertisements, and other forms of interactive advertising on websites. In order to capitalize on the recent explosion in availability of online media (e.g., streaming video feeds), content providers, consumer goods companies, and advertising firms have turned their attention to developing dynamic and interactive experiences for users who access the online media.